Article Structure/Video
This guideline outlines how one should structure an article based on a video. Video articles are always named after what the subject of the video is, such as a game or a challenge. In cases were there are multiple of the same subject, the appropriate parenthesis should be used. Templates The two main templates that all video article use are Template:VideoNav and Template:VideoInfobox, with the former being going above the latter's code. The template pages should have a documentation page should you want to know how to use them. The main image is normally the thumbnail of the video. However, in cases of videos with multiple parts, the main image should be the logo of the game. For non-gaming videos with multiple parts, an new image would be made to fill in the parameter, while the individual thumbnails go to the gallery section. If a series of videos have a playlist, the playlist should be linked in the "Youtube link" section. Non-gaming videos that aren't labelled as AFK get their Youtube URL linked, as to avoid confusion from videos that are labelled under AFK and are counted as Away from Keyboard videos. For the participant section, if the parts have the same girls throughout the playthrough, part indicators aren't needed. Only if there was a change in the line up should you indicate which parts the individual girls appeared in. For the latter, the order of the girls should match the parts the girl appeared in. Opening paragraph The article title is usually, if not, always the first thing mentioned within the opening line of the article and bolded. The content of the first paragraph depends on the type of video. For gaming videos, the developers of the game, whether it's an independent game or not, and its release date should be mentioned. For React videos, the first paragraph should mention what the video they are reacting to is and who it is by. Non-gaming and Challenge videos should detail what the activity they are doing is, while Karaoke video should detail who the original artist is. If a gaming summary is too long, split them into two paragraphs, ideally the second paragraph should be the game summary while the first paragraph is the aforementioned details. The next paragraph should detail when the video was uploaded and what number the video is (according to the List of Videos page). It should then follow with who appears in the video, and if relevant, mention who debuted in the video. If the subject in question has multiple parts and/or different rosters, the second (or third, depending on the article) paragraph should go into the separate video synopsis sections as the starting paragraph. Video Synopsis If the video in question has multiple parts, the opening line should detail when the specific part of the video was uploaded and the video number. If there was a change in the line up, changes to who plays the game and who exits should be mentioned. In the cases of games with different rosters and levels, the next line should detail what level they are playing and who appears in the video. A video with two or more parts should always have their synopsis contained within a collapsible tag, as they can get very long. Videos with only one part do not need to be placed within the collapsible tag. To add the collapsible tag add the following tags in the separate sections: Synopsis goes here The rest of the synopsis should detail what happens in the video and what each girl has done at some point. Whether what the girl does is worth noting is up to the user. The opening intro and outtro of the video do not usually get mentioned, unless something notable happens. Gallery This section should only be added if there are more than one thumbnail to the video series. To add a gallery, just add underneath the header and add the images and captions in between the tags. Example: Image 1.png|Image 1 thumbnail Image 2.png|Image 2 thumbnail Trivia This section should only be added if there is anything of note about the video. External Links This section should include the appropriate navigation templates. The category that should be used are the subject category (Gaming, challenges, etc..), who participated in the video and the year the video was uploaded. ---- Category:Style Guide